


Bad End: The Apocalypse

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Apocalypse... kinda?, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Joker has his friend's Personas, Joker is the only member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Joker's burden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Five years ago the world falls into ruin and the Phantom Thieves were found dead.Five years later, Joker is the lone survivor with no way to undo what he started five years ago. Only barely able to survive himself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Bad End: The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Joker is wearing his thrives attire.  
> The underground tunnels are back to normal, since Mementos is merged with the real world. Some have caved in… but a lot of Shadows still reside here.

The world has fallen into chaos and panic. Those who have survived now have to try to piece together what they can with their broken world. 

Around 80% of the population of the world has disappeared or so people have estermaited. Most of the government officials of Japan have disappeared. 

Distortion has destroyed the world. Mementos is still merged with the real world.

The underground tunnels are full of Shadows. Very few people dare to enter down there, though many still try.

But at night, Shadows roam the streets.

Joker, the only name he goes by now, uses the tunnels to get around and save people. He’s run in a few other Persona users… but not many.

He failed.

His teammates are dead.

Everyone he cared about, gone. His friends, his family.

Yaldabaoth spared him, burdening him with his teammates Personas. Zorro, Captain Kidd, Carmen, Goemon, Johanna, Necronomicon, Milady and even, Robin Hood.

That was five years ago and he knows why he failed now. He was cocky. He let his guard down. 

He failed as a leader.

Now, he lives and travels alone. Only Lavenza keeps him company. He still has access to the Velvet Room. He won’t change his Personas though. He only uses Arséne and his former teammates Personas. 

It is his punishment for letting them all down.

Traveling around the subways is a pain on foot, but he doesn’t want to use Johanna for just traveling around. 

A scream caused Joker to jump, then ran towards it. It was close. It didn’t take long for Joker to find out the source, five Black Ooze attacking two people. A man and woman. 

_ ‘Black Ooze, weakness are electric, nuclear and bless.’ _

Joker chuckled, placing his hand on his mask.

“Captain Kidd!” Joker summoned. 

Taking out the Black Oozes, Joker sighed as he fixed his mask. The man and woman looked at him shocked.

Joker sighed, walking past them. The platform he’s heading to should be coming up. Then, he can finally rest.

Joker stopped and looked back. The pair haven’t moved. He can’t leave them.

“Are you coming! Or are you going to wait for more Shadows to come!” Joker called out.

The pair ran over and they kept walking. They came to the platform, Yongen-Jaya. Home.

“Thank god.” the woman cried.

Joker pulled himself up, then helped the man and woman up.

“Thank you.” the woman cried.

Joker nodded, then walked off. 

“Wait, what’s your name!?” the man called out.

Joker stopped, looking back.

“Joker.” Joker answered.

“Joker?” the woman repeated.

Joker nodded, heading off.

Making it up to the streets, Joker sighed at the red sky. It was getting dark soon. 

Quickly making it to Leblanc, Joker sighed at the now boarded up shop. On the door, Closed Indefinitely.

Joker pulled the keys out and headed in. Closing it, Joker scanned the room. The room was well lit. He hasn’t changed anything down her. The same layout, the same books.

Joker sighed in exhaustion as he headed to the stairs, going up. Once up, Joker scanned his room.

The table by the stairs, he has two small TVs sitting on it, always on the news on two channels, always mute. 

The shelves to his left is where he stores his food and bottle water.

The table by the sofa, is where he has Futaba’s computers he took from her house. 

His desk is the same, with all the tools and stuff to make the proper gear that Morgana taught him. On top, he has Futaba’s creepy mask, he isn’t sure why he grabbed it, and her Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figurines.

His bed, still in the corner.

The shelves by it, the gifts he got from his friends, photos and other items to remember them by. He has the Sayuri up here now, above the sofa to keep it safe. For Yusuke.

To the right, the Velvet Room access where Lavenza stood. This is where she stays now. It’s too dangerous for all the other access so here, is the only way to the Velvet Room.

“Welcome back.” Lavenza greeted.

Joker smiled.

“Sorry I was out for so long. Ran into trouble.” Joker apologised.

Joker walked to the sofa, taking his large backpack off. He started emptying it.

Six cup noodles. Two small bags of grounded coffee. A box of green tea teabags. Four water bottles. Scrap metal for lockpicks and other tools.

“You’re exhausted, you need to rest.” Lavenza told him.

Joker nodded in agreement. Joker yawned as he walked to the bed. Lying down, Joker sighed. He doesn’t even take his shoes or coat off anymore.

He also keeps his mask on. He’s been attacked in the middle of the night. Lavenza saved him, but he vowed not to be in a vulnerable position again.

Lavenza walked over and sat on the bed. Like she does every time he rests. 

“Rest, my Trickster.” Lavenza said, speaking in a soft voice.

Joker moaned, closing his eyes and gave in. A loud explosion woke Joker up. Joker quickly sat up and looked around, then opened the window. It was still dark.

“I don’t think that was far.” Lavenza pointed out, standing up. “We should go and check it out.”

“Right.” Joker agreed.

Quickly getting to his feet, Joker fixed his coat as they ran to the stairs. The pair headed off, locking up as they left, and started running. 

“Shadows, four of them, north from us.” Joker said.

Having Futaba’s abilities does come in handy. The pair came to the Shadows to see a family in trouble.

“I haven’t seen these before.” Lavenza confessed.

Joker growled, he hasn’t either but that isn’t the problem here.

“We just need to get their attention.” Joker said. “Robin Hood!”

Attacking the four Shadows, they all went for them. Leaving the family alone.

“That worked.” Joker mumbled.

Lavenza opened the Compendium. 

“Chi You!” Lavenza called.

Joker sighed, watching the attack. Physical works better than Bless. The four Shadows attacked them, Joker was hit a couple of times but Lavenza dodged all attacks.

“Come, Goemon!” Joker yelled.

Joker chuckled, attacking the group.

“White Rider!” Lavenza yelled.

The pair finished them off. Joker scanned the area. The family was gone.

“They escaped.” Lavenza assured him.

Joker sighed with relief.

“Come on, let’s head back.” Joker said. 

Lavenza nodded and the pair headed off. Lavenza grabbed his hand. Joker sighed, looking at the sky. It was going to be another long night. He could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I... really have no idea where I'm going with this. I might add on to it a later date but here's a small one-shot until then.


End file.
